Percy Jackson is chaos
by Umbra Erebus
Summary: Percy Jackson or more known as chaos creator of the universe. for 50 Million years Percy made cards and played solitaire then got lonely so he made order or Brooke Jackson. they did stuff for a little then. the primordial's came. How will things get for chaos and order. No paring yet but NO percabeth there is way too much of that T because why not I'm scared. Ps. J da Best!


Percy Jackson creator of the universe

In the begining there was nothing. Apsolutly nothing just darkness. Out of that came Percy or as most people kmow him chaos, creator of the universe. So when he was born (umm? is it born I dont know) he was curious of well stuff but natrally there was no thing, the he saw a massive ball of light he found that was the gate to the void. he found it was endless with unlimited power. and soon chaos started using this power to create first he made stars for easier acess into the void but being made by him they had to recharge every now and again, and the original star is only a dwarf star a yellow sun, but with new stars he slowly got more powerful. Eventuly filling the galxey with stars. At first he did this to get power but then he realised it was quite beautiful. He could even see a few patterns but didnt know what they looked like. Then he got stumed on what to do.

TIME SKIP (50 million years)

Well during the time of 50 million years percy made something he liked to call cards he had 52 cards with differnt numbers and shapes on them, he made a few games with them as well called, amazons solitaire, beehive solitaire and bowling solitaire. He didnt know what the names mean but he thought they would be important in the future. But as time wore on he got lonely and board and pretty good at solitare belive it or not. Percy made a reflection object he called a looking-doo-doo although he thought it sounded a bit silly he still kept it, because why not and it sounds funny for some reason. anyway back to him looking at himself in the looking-doo-doo. he saw he had eyes that looked like the galexy with stars and all. However every now and again a green he thinks he called it suppernova went off in his eyes. Man suppernovas are anoying my stars crash onto eachother and dissapear however it does give him a nice tan. back at the looking-doo-doo, he was wearing nice black jeans and a grey t-shirt. He also had really messy medium lenth hair that even with magic he could not straigten out (he thinks some higher force that is wright his world is messing with him tho of couse hes wrong ;).) but then he had a great idea. Make him, well not him specificly but like him. More specifly an oppisite. So he started designing. First he made a bone structure kinda like his but smaller and more delicate verson, smaller. Then he made the mussle, skinnier in the waist a little bit on the breast but not too much. He then added skin, a nice tan like his. He thought for a second thinking that was it, then he realised there was a few things missing for exsample a face, he amitted... that was very good at spoting. He added a face and a *ahem* few other things (girly parts). Her hair was white with little black face was heart shaped with angeled eyes, and slender eyebrows (and brooke saved the day because she is a savege:P (A/N my sister did it not me just so ya know). Pouty lips and a button nose. He put a blaket like dress around her for privacy. and there she was a 8yr old girl in his arms. she opened her eyes for the first time, they were pretty much exactly like his like the galexy with green suppernovas every now and again.

"ahh Hi" she said a little confused

Percy looked at her and smiled kindly,

She smiled shyly then looked around she seemed to notice she was in Percys arms, she looked like she didnt mind. "where are we?"

"welp were in space I suppose"

she looked at me and folded her arms "space is boring"

"haha" he then had an idea he showed her his cards.

TIME SKIP ( 1 year )

"IM BOARRRRRDDDDD!"

"fine just dont blow my ear drums" after one year of playing solatari she got board, not a very good attention span. In the one year of playing our card games she still hasnt aged a single day.

"how about you make something new"

"but I dont know what to make Brooke" (thats what I named her for the person that saved the day like a savage.)

"then just fluke it, just make stuff anything"

"finnneeeee"

first he found the original hole to the void then made few pices of rock that are round and some gas also a liquid. he asked brooke what he shoud name these things

"ummmm how about planets" she said

he thought for a second then realised he didnt have any other ideas "planets it is then"

he looked at 2 of the planets and put the liquid of one planet on the other planet the he added air to that planet

"looking good Percy"

"thanks although it looks a bit bear"

"hmmm how about some green stuff on it"

Percy looked a bit reluctant but then thought why not and started green expolding that ball of rock and water after he was done it looked well... Green and blue, it wasnt the best. so he made more coulors (pretty much all the the coulors) in the end there was a planet with a massive island (supper contenint)

TIME SKIP ( 100 million years )

After 100 million years of creating and bonding with brooke the earth was teeming with life dinosaurs were running round doing whatever they please. The T-Rex is my personal fav. brooke says some of them are a bit extrrem but I think they are badass. Me and brooke have also made a little place for ourselfs. Its a big place in the middle of the sun with the gate way to the void in the very center Its a pretty big place that takes up about 1/100 of the area in the sun. even if it is a dwaf star it still massive. so latley I have been noticeing some of the power of the originl gate to the void or our home is not coming up with the power It normaly have its like there is something else using some of the power its only a small amount but still its concerning.

"percy are you okay" asked Brook. she must have seen my face and its looks of concern.

"no no its fine just thinking of something" right now we were making some fish for dinner. they are the things i found in the sea as I have now named it. They are quite yummy.

"if you say so because that lo-" she got cut off mid sentence because of a boom in the distance. i poped up a image of the planets and saw all my hard work gone. planet earth has been hit by a meteorite.

"dammit common I knew I should have fixed that small rock. dammit *smak* dammit *smak* dammit"

"althogh this is amusing I think you should take a look. I heeded her advice and I saw flases of light on earth. when the light died down I saw 21 massive beings standing on earth reaching the lower atmosphere. And let me say they were... COOL AS!

 **AN: dont own percy jackson rick does**

 **also this is my first fanfic and imonly 13 so help me constractive criticism please alot I really need it andim doing this on my ipad so not all punctuation and capital letters are there this will have another chapter if i get at least one reveiw so i know people are acually reading i dont want to have something im wrights not read**. Thx really appreciate this

- **karma-soldier (Jayden)**


End file.
